The present invention relates to an apparatus for playing back rotating recording mediums such for example as video discs, PCM audio discs, or the like, and more particularly to a control mechanism in such an apparatus having a single motor for selectively moving a signal pickup head and lifting and lowering a rotating recording medium.
Known apparatus for playing back rotating recording mediums of the kinds described above (hereinafter referred to as a "disc") generally have a signal pickup head disposed over a turntable and movable radially across the disc placed on the turntable to reproduce signals recorded on the disc while the latter rotates at a high speed. According to one type of such disc playback apparatus, a jacket containing a disc is inserted into the apparatus to place the disc therein for reproducing the signals stored in the disc. The disc playback apparatus has a disc lifting and lowering mechanism movable upwardly and downwardly while supporting the disc left in the apparatus. When in an upper position, the mechanism holds the disc over the turntable. After the jacket has been pulled out of the apparatus, the mechanism is lowered to place the disc onto the turntable.
The disc playback apparatus also includes a mechanism for moving the signal pickup head, the mechanism being drivable by a dedicated motor of its own. Since the disc lifting and lowering mechanism is actuated by another dedicated motor of its own, the conventional apparatus is complex in its entirety, tedious and time-consuming to assemble, and expensive to manufacture.